Www.Nevergetoverdavis
by PuppieChilde
Summary: Whoo! My first song fic! Whoo! Fun. This is a Daiyako. Um, yeah. R & R! YAY! UPDATES: I haven't uploaded the second chapter yet, as my dad took my computer. It shall be up in less than two months (sorry!).


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, yada yada yada, I do not own the Prozzak song 'Www.nevergetoveryou,' yada yada yada, you get the idea.  
  
Author's note: Fun fun! I hope you enjoy this fic. It's just the first part, and it's a song fic of www.nevergetoveryou. It has Daiyako, so beware if you don't like it. yay. Enjoy!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
YOLEI  
  
Ok, school's over, now I can check my email and do some chatting. Hey, the   
computer's still on. Why is it on my desktop? I didn't use the computer   
today!   
  
"NOBODY HAD BETTER HAVE BEEN READING ANY OF MY STUFF!"   
  
Ah well. I guess it isn't TOO big a deal. Ok, go to dial up connection, type  
in my password (It's Michael. He's sooo cute) and click connect. Okay then,  
what CD should I listen to? There's Savage Garden, Prozzak, and Aqua in the  
front of the drawer. What are these in the back? Hanson and Britney Spears?  
Yuk. No wonder these are at the back.   
  
Ok, Prozzak it is. Go to song number 3, Www.nevergetoveryou, it's my   
favourite, and go onto the internet. Yay.   
  
I'll check my email later. I'll go to www.chatstation.com first. Sign in   
name: Lady_Hawk. Let's go.  
  
Go to chat room # 1.   
_______________________________________________________________  
|Lady_Hawk has joined the chat. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Hi people! |  
|Schitzo says: hee hee hee heh heh heh. I know when the world |  
|will end. I'll be the only prepared one. I will hide under my|   
|tin foil hat when the green men come for you puny people. Ha!|  
|Lady_Hawk has left the chat. |  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, that was strange. Maybe there's someone sane in chat room 2.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
|Lady_Hawk has joined the chat. |  
|Day_Glo has joined the chat. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Hi Day_Glo! |  
|Day_Glo says: Are you here AGAIN!?! |  
|Day_Glo has left the chat. |  
|Day_Glo has joined the chat. |  
|Day_Glo has left the chat. |  
|Day_Glo has joined the chat. |  
|Day_Glo says: Are you still here? |   
|Lady_Hawk says: Ok, ok, I get the hint. I'll leave. |  
|Day_Glo says: No! Don't leave! I'll be good. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: You promise? |  
|Day_Glo says: Yes. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Good. So anyways, where you from? |  
|Day_Glo says: Doink doink doink |  
|Lady_Hawk has left the chat. |  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Should I even try chat room 3? Oh well, here goes...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
|Lady_Hawk has joined the chat. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Hi everyone! |  
|Sno_flake says: Hi Lady_Hawk! How old are you? |  
|Lady_Hawk says: I'm 12. You? |  
|Day_Glo has joined the chat. |  
|Day_Glo says: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Oh no, you again. |  
|Sno_flake says: Hi big bro!! |  
|Lady_Hawk says: You're related?!?! |  
|Day_Glo says: Yep! |  
|Sno_flake says: Oh I'm sorry Lady_Hawk, I didn't answer your |  
|question yet. I'm 28. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Oh...how old is Day_Glo? |  
|Day_Glo says: I'm 42. |  
|Lady_Hawk says: Sno_flake, is he really? |  
|Sno_flake says: Yep. |  
|Day_Glo says: Doink doink doink |  
|Sno_flake says: Doink doink doink |  
|Day_Glo says: Doink doink doink |  
|Lady_Hawk has left the chat. |  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh whatever. I'll just post something on the message board. How to start?   
How about 'Do you like computers?' No, WAY too dorky.   
  
Ok, 'I'm a girl from Odaiba, I enjoy using computers and doing schoolwork.'   
Better, but still pretty dorky.  
  
I look over at Hawkmon, who's gazing out the window, continuing his   
neverending study of how airplanes fly without feathers. That's it.   
  
'I'm a girl from Odaiba, I enjoy using computers and I have an interest in   
birds. My favourite song is 'Www.nevergetoveryou.'I am looking for a pen   
pal, preferably a guy, that has similar interests.'  
  
Well, that's pretty good, I guess. Now I just have to wait and see if anyone  
answers.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
DAVIS  
  
Hmm...I'm bored. There's still a couple hours till soccer practice, and   
there's noone around. Might as well go on the computer.   
  
I turn on the computer and am assaulted by a picture of Matt. I sigh and log   
off Jun's desktop. Okay, go onto dial up connection, type in my super-secret   
password (it's soccermon. Shhh don't tell anyone) and click connect. The   
modem is making its annoying lttle sound while I search the desk for a good   
CD. Okay, how about "Screaming Pigeons' Greatest Hits." Oh dear god. How can   
Jun listen to this stuff? Uggg. The only other CD besides the two Lone Wolf   
CD's is "Prozzak? Isn't that a drug?"   
  
Sighing I open the case. Anyway, the case looks more normal then the   
'Pigeons,' although the CD its self has two cartoon men on it. Weird. I   
close the CD drive and press play. "From night club to rave from juice bar   
to discotheque..."  
  
What the..? Dosen't this CD have any music on it? I click next. "Ready ready   
set go" Well, this doesn't sound too bad.   
  
Okay. I'm connected to the internet. Where to go, where to go? I guess I'll   
go to one of those chat thingys that Jun is always going to. "Hey Jun, where   
do you go to get to one of those chat thingys that you're always on?"  
  
"Quiet, Davis! I'm talking to Jim! Anyways, Jim darling *giggle*, would you  
like to see a movie or something?"  
  
Oh whatever. Hey, I think I heard Jim groan over the telephone. Ha ha. Ah  
well, I don't need Jun's help that much. I'll just go to Yahoo. Search for..  
..chat....okay! I'll go to www.chatstation.com. That wasn't so hard.  
  
I'm getting bored of this song. I'll skip to the next one. What's it   
called? Www.nevergetoveryou. Hey, that's very appropriate to what I'm doing.  
Sorta catchy. Okay, back to chatting.  
  
Hm. It says I have to get a username before I can chat. Alright, how about  
Soccer_star. Aw, it's already taken. How about Handsome_redhead. Nah, that's  
stupid. Ideas, ideas? I look across the hall to my room, where Veemon is   
sleeping. Hey, how about Vee_keeper. Now THAT is original. On to chatting.   
  
Then again, maybe I'll check the message boards first. Ok, let's see what's  
here.   
  
'Do you like computers? Cause I do! I'm a girl from Canada who likes to   
surf the internet and do schoolwork.'  
  
'I am a guy from China. I like to burn things.'  
  
Who writes these things? This is ridiculous. Oh wait, this dosen't sound   
too bad.   
  
'I'm a girl from Odaiba, I enjoy using computers and I have an interest in   
birds. My favourite song is 'Www.nevergetoveryou.'I am looking for a pen   
pal, preferably a guy, that has similar interests.'   
  
Hey, that's the song I'm listening to right now. Not a bad song. I'll write   
back to her. What's her username? Lady_hawk. Cool. Ok, how to reply? 'Hi   
Lady Hawk, I'm a guy, and I'm from Odaiba as well. Tell me more about your  
self. How old are you? I'm 11. Um, I'm not very good at this messaging thing,  
but I hope you write back.'  
  
Ah, that has to do for now. I hope she replies.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
BOONGAR GIRL: Well, I hope you liked the first part. I'll update it as soon as possible! Fun fun! It'll get better, I promise.  
  
Ps: Darcy! If you read this, you owe me a sandwich! I want the Ham and Swiss sandwich from Tim Hortons, NO TOMATO!! Ha ha ha... 


End file.
